Hellbound
by Geirr Bassi
Summary: A cyborg hunter, Bryan. A Cyborg, Rei. Russias ultimate weapons, the cyborgs, become unstable and start to kill and it s up to Bryan, Kai, and the others to destroy them. But when Bryan meet the first manufactured cyborg things change. Can Bryan help him?
1. Prologue: Darkness Surrounding

**Geirr:**_Sorry everyone, I haven`t been doin to well with stories lately. I was grounded for a few days and tonight I celebrate Yuletide with family. So I have been busy getting ready and stuff to not work on stories for y`all. But I will work harder I promise._

_I had a silimilar dream about this sort of story. I thought it sounded pretty good so I tried to write out the prologue of the story. How it begins_

**WARNING: LANGUAGE, AND VIOLENCE**

_ENJOY!_

* * *

_- Prologue -  
__- _Darkness Surrounding -

* * *

His feet crushed against the dead leaves and branches that scattered the floors of the forests deep into China. He had the body of a well built thirteen year old so he held a lot of energy which helped him in running far and hopefully getting away from his trackers. But he could still hear the military boots of his trackers behind him. He tried snaking through the maze of forest but they still trailed behind him. The fear of the chase engulfed his veins feeling as if liquid fire ran through them instead of blood! He knew the forest like the back of his hand, however the fear inside him, the fear of this life versus death chase was screwing up his mind. The forest that he grew up in, what he called home, now felt foreign to him.

He hissed in pain as sharp grass blades and pointed sticks cut across his naked skin on his ankles and legs. He muffled this pained moans with his hand pressed firmly against his mouth, hoping to make less noise possible. He turned his head slightly to see behind him, no eye view of the his trackers but he could definitelyhear their foreign voices and the crushing of their boots against the forest floor. He hadn`t lost them yet and he knew that they weren`t going to give up until they got him.

The chase seemed to go on forever and the forest never seemed to end. The boy knew that he was long gone from his village and his people, he worried for his own people. Did any of them survive? But he knew he couldn`t think that now, he was in the middle of a chase. Life or death. And the liquid fire coursing through his body justseemed to get worse by the second. Panic and fear and horror mixed with that fire tell him to; RUN! RUN! Your life depends on this! He knew that, damn well he knew it. It wasn`t that hard to see it, would he survive this? He hoped so.

"This way! He went this way! I saw him turn the corner. He must be tired, so we`ll get him then!" a voice called out behind him. He had no idea what they had said, for he didn`t speak their language. They sounded like they were right behind him, just right behind his heels. He would look but he was afraid that he would probably see them and that would just spook him even more and cause him to most likely paralyze in his steps with fear.

The foreign voices hissed and growled behind him as if arguing with one another. But they did sound confident that they knew where the boy was heading.

The boy felt his long black ponytail swish behind him from side the side and bouncing with every move he made. He had never gotten his hair cut and kept it pulled back tightly. But now he feared that he should have gotten his haircut for he knew his long ponytail would be the downfall to the chase. And it was he tripped over a few branches but caught his balance easily and continued to run. But these small trips caused his to slow down, a lot. And he could barely hear the cheers coming from his trackers. His breath was rapid a long with his unsteady heart beat. But he could tell none the less that those cheers sounded happy and relieved. He hissed painfully and he felt something grab a hold of his ponytail and yank his head back. He growled in defeat as he fell onto his back and now starred up into the faces of his captors.

Two large Russian men, grinning ear to ear. The tallest held onto the boy`s ponytail as if it were a leash on a dog. They were towering over the boy as if proud hunters catching the prized male buck.

"Finally got`em Bruce! Boss`ll be proud to see this one." One man said to the other.

The other Russian, the one holding onto the boy`s ponytail tightly in his dirty hand, nodded to the other. "Yes he will. This boy is in good shape I can tell. That was a long chase, one of the best I`ve had so far I`ll say."

The boy curled in on himself and cried the tears of fear. He was trapped and would most likely die. But he felt relieved, at least he was going to go down with his honor, he ran and ran and never gave up. He would fight back, he was a great fighter, but he was lost of his remaining energy from the chase. He sighed some-what content as he listened to the bristling Russians talking to each-other. He understood nothing but he could tell that they were complimenting his physical body and how he kept them running for what was probably most of the day.

"What`s your name kid?" the Russian holding his ponytail asked crouching down and pulling his head down close to the boy`s gasping opened mouth. The boy understood nothing of what the man had asked him. He hissed in pain as the man pulled at his long hair again and repeated the question that sounded so foreign. The man repeated the question again and against, pulling at the younger boy`s hair each time he asked and didn`t receive an answer.

"Bruce, I don`t think he understands you," Ivan said in a quiet voice. Bruce growled loosening his grip on the ponytail. The boy sighed in relief.

"Then how do we get his god damn name Ivan? Tell me that?" Bruce hissed glaring down at the golden eyed boy who was curled up in a tight ball.

Ivan shrugged kicking at some dirty blindly. "We`ll come up with a name for him at the base if we have to. Right now, a name is the least we should care about. What we need to do right now is get this boy back to the boss so that they can start that experiment."

Bruce nodded and got to his feet pulling the boy up by the ponytail as well. "OW! OW!" the boy hissed grabbing at the back of his head were the ponytail connects. "Let me go! Let me go you bastards!!!" he screamed thrashing his arms and feet all around them. The back of his fist connected to Bruce`s right side of his face. "Shit!" Bruce growled releasing the ponytail, but not for long, and then he launched himself forward onto the boy and wrapped his massive muscular arms around the boys chest. He pinned the boys arms to his sides and held him close. "Damn little pussy!" he hissed. "Punched me in the face!"

Ivan`s eyes narrowed but he smiled. "Calm down bud. We need to give him to the boss in one piece. So try not to break him in half...much."

Bruce looked at him feeling the boy struggle in his arms. The boy thrusted his heel into Bruce`s shin but it held no affect it seemed like. Just a slight grimace of pain etched across his face. "Fine. " the Russian barked.

"Let me go damn it!!! You fucking assholes will rot in hell!" the boy hissed. He spit a few times onto Bruce`s arms and whenever Ivan got close enough he would spit at him too or at least try too. "Let me go!"

Ivan and Bruce chuckled. "Very feisty boy I see. He`ll make a perfect cyborg!"

Ivan nodded in agreement but them frowned. "That is if he can survive the surgery and the process," he added. Bruce grimaced at the thought. "Yah," he mumbled.

* * *

**Geirr: **_Well, I hope you liked it. I tried something some-what different with my writing. I hope that you can maybe tell._

_As for my other stories the third chapter for Pins and Needles is written fully, I juste don`t have time right now to type it up and post it. And my story The Next Ashes, is half-way written. Not fully done yet. I`ve been having a writer`s block on that story lately. _

_But I hope you enjoyed this story. I`ll try and write the first chapter for y`all soon. Right now I have to go, family is waitin for me. And I wish everyone who is celebratin Yule today a happy holiday. Have fun!_

**Please Review if you want this to continue. Thank you!!**


	2. Chapter 1: REI Double Zero One

**THANK YOU: chocolatexloverx16, Kitty, and Chaseha-Wing for your reviews! I greatly appreciate it**_ Here`s the first chapter after the prologue. I hope it`s okay!_

Geirr:

_ENJOY!_

* * *

- Chapter 1 -  
- REI - Double Zero One -

* * *

**FIVE YEARS LATER  
**

* * *

The forest was desned and the dark sky that was above the trees darkened the forest to an inky black and eary feeling. Creatures scurried past the forest floor and called out to each-other in playful cries. Seemed like a normal forests none the less, having both it`s predators and it`s prey all around. This was also the forest that was home to refugee Russians, out to kill and destroy the weapon that their country had created.

The weapon called a Cyborg Neko-jin. A small village five years ago was raided, all villagers were either killed or captured. The Russians experimented on these defenceless people and enhanced their human senses with technology, turning them into Cyborgs. Wiping out their minds, not to remember their names or we`re they were from, they were created to obey the Russian government and to kill on spot. But they didn`t think this all through, for three years after the Cyborg Neko-jin creation, the cyborgs faught back. Killing most Russians and destroying the laboratories that tortured and changed them forever.

Bryan Kuznetsov gingerly walked through the forest floor with his partner Kai Hiwatari just feet ahead of him. He tried to make less noise as possibly, Kai the same. He searched every darkened corner, even though he couldn`t see what may be lurking there. He gripped the rifle close to his chest, ready to shoot it when he needed too. The silence went on as they went through the forest together in search of wandering cyborg neko-jins to gun down and kill. Until Bryan got annoyed with the silence and spoke; "Why would our government be so stupid to not see this coming? And why the hell didn`t they have a god damn trigger that would turn the cyborgs off when things like this got too out of control?"

Bryan stopped walking and starred at the back of his partner. Kai walked a few more steps before stopping as well and turning his crimson eyes to the falcon. His eyes were dull and held a lot of terrible history. You could tell by looking into one`s eyes like that, that they had seen their fair share of blood spills and wars and deaths, they never seemed to look surprised at anything and they looked way older as if they should be the eyes of a forty-five year old and not a seventeen year old like Kai. "Our government screwed up. Everyone makes mistakes. But my guess is that they probably thought that is the wrong people got ahold of the cyborgs then they would shut them down forever and leave Russia defenceless with no weapons to fight back with."

Bryan`s silver eyes narrowed dangerously. They too looked to be older and seen their share of the war life. The nineteen year old growled slightly. "They did screw up big time. Got themselves into a deep fucking hole that they can`t get themselves out of. Serves them right I say! But Russia was one of the strongest countries out there even before they made those god damn cyborgs. They could have survived with out them I say."

The bluenette before him shook his head in disbelief as he cradled his rifle in his arms like a newborn baby. Kai`s rifle was everything to him, killed his first cyborg with it when he was younger. "Not everyone agrees with their government Bryan. And we`re part of them. But like all the others we can`t do anything about it. It was in the past, we can`t stop that now, too late. The best we can do now is be the janitors and clean up the mess they made."

"They should have picked up their own god damn mess I say!"

"Well, go to their graves and tell them that. I`m sure those empty corpses will do as you say. I`d be damned if they did!"

Bryan caught the hint of sarcasm in the younger teen`s voice. Damn him, he was such a smart ass. But he gave Kai a half smile. "Hell! I should do that. Give them a piece of my mind and show them how screwed up they made this country."

Kai rolled his eyes and turned away from the lavender haired teen. "We better get a move on. Tala is waiting for us back at the base." He turned his head slightly so that Bryan could seem him and he could see Bryan. "Plus; I have a feeling there is a cyborg neko-jin somewhere around here. I can smell it."

The falcon sneered at the phoenix. "Each-time you say that we end up finding one of those damn neko-jins."

Kai looked back to the trail before him with a devious smile gracing his face. "Then shall we get a move on. The sooner this is finished the sooner we can go home and sleep."

Bryan nodded in agreement. "Sounds pretty damn good to me Hiwatari."

After about another few quiet hours of walking the two hunters came into a fork in the road. They stood their for what seemed like forever before splitting up and going in separate directions. Kai went left and Bryan went right. They both knew better not to split up from each-other. But they thought they could take care of themselves. Plus they would just walk by themselves for maybe about ten minutes before turning around and meeting back with each-other and then heading back to the base.

Bryan hated the cyborg nek-jins that seemed to run the world now. Russia screwed up just once and the neko-jins had gotten free and killed almost everyone in the country, including his parents and Kai`s. The boy`s met each-other along with a few others and promised to avenge their parents and kill off the neko-jins. Bryan loved the idea and he would kill them. He had killed a few in the past and he loved the feeling of seeing them die and suffer under his torture. Yes, he would admit that he was a sick boy but he used it to his advantage, because he knew his anger and malicious ways of killing would be honored one day for killing off all the neko-jins that inhabited that Earth.

A log was blocking his path juste ahead. It didn`t worry him, nothing about this forest seemed to worry him. He knew that awful creatures, other than the neko-jins, lived and roamed here and he knew he should fear them. But he never did and probably never will. He eyed the log for quite some time. It was big, too big for him to jump it or move it. But he laughed at the challenge, it was pointless and he could easily climb the log no problem.

Without moments to spare Bryan crouched down low to the Earth. THe log was really that big, a once proud tree that stood tall above all the rest, but now it lay on it`s side dying in agony. Bryan didn`t give a shit. He gathered his legs under him and looked up at his target, which was the very top on the long. Maybe seven in a half feet up. And then like a spring, one powerful jump sent him straight up into the air, almost the full height of the log itself. When he was high enough he caught the log`s edge, when he got a good enough grip he hung there for a split second before gathering his muscles in his arm and pulled himself up smoothly onto the log.

He remained in a crouch position on-top of the log and starred off into the distance. He couldn`t see that far though because of the darkness. But he could see the slightest movement and the slightest sound of leaves rustling. He paused, keeping himself as quiet as he could, he turned his head to the right starred off in that direction for a while. Nothing. Then he turned his head to the left and did the same thing. And again he saw nothing. With an aggravated sigh he looked ahead of him and starred off that way. He was about to give up and say nothing and turn back to meet guy when he heard something. Not an animal because it sounded to heavy. But then again it could have been a tiger. He paused listening to the sound of walking. No too light to be a tiger. Kai maybe? No. Kai was off in the other direction. Bryan would have known if Kai got ahead of him. So it it wasn`t an animal, and if it wasn`t Kai then that only made it one other thing. A Cyborg Neko-Jin.

He grinned a devilish grin finally able to find the damn thing they had been searching for. The adrenaline moved through Bryan like a wave of pleasure. How he juste loved the thrill of a hunt. And it thrilled him even more when he won the hunt and proudly crushed the skull of the neko-jin.

For now he was positive that the footsteps he was hearing were from a neko-jin. No other humans lived near by, he knew for a fact because these forests were crawling with neko-jins, and that made this area unsafe to live. The neko-jins no longer trusted people anymore after what the Russians did to them. They now killed.

Bryan grinned again seeing a pair of golden cat-like eyes starring back at him. For a second though before closing and disappearing into the darkness. Bryan jumped down to the ground swiftly and landed in a crouch and making no sound at all on impact. He knew the eyes belonged to a neko-jin, so he knew now that the footsteps were the neko-jin. What bugged him about it was that the neko-jin had seen him perched on-top of the log like a falcon eyeing around the forest for it`s next meal. But no matter, Bryan loved the thrill of the chase. However he didn`t want to loose sight of the neko-jin and let it get away, not like it would get away that is. He would catch it no problem and then kill it, wearing the limp body around his neck like a scarf. He smirked at the image of himself wearing a cyborg for a scarf, he could always make himself laugh. Without another though Bryan started to run towards the area where he saw the neko-jin. Like a human, the cyborg would leave behind evidence and Bryan would track him with that evidence for sure. He grinned again but maliciously. He was going to torture the thing until it cried uncle and started to spat out blood. Cyborgs did have blood, that he knew.

He had seen the glowing eyes by one of the trees in-front of him. Sure enough when he approached the tree he found evidence of something or someone truly standing there. The vegetation around the stump was crushed down from a pressure of a foot, a bare foot he could tell. Bryan and Kai were trained, along with many others, how to track animals, humans, and mostly neko-jins through the dense forest surrounding them. Like the villagers five years ago, they knew the forest like the back of their hands. They knew what to look for when tracking something or someone and they knew what to do when they confronted them. And that was to kill them.

Bryan`s silver eyes danced across the forest floor, he good definitely see the crushed grass in which the neko-jin had left, the footprints were there and bright as day, even though it was night. He followed them quickly, eyes always looking ahead for the next track and then the next, he was always in motion, never slowing down. He started to pick up speed when he had an idea of where he was going and soon he heard the rasping and frightened breaths of someone ahead of him. The neko-jin. The neko-jin was running now, he could tell by seeing the figure moving ahead of him with incredible speed and he could tell by the toe-kicks in the footprints. Bryan looked ahead of him and smiled seeing the cyborg`s black ponytailed hair swishing violently behind the figure. A girl. He smirked, he wasn`t soft when it came to female neko-jin, gender didn`t matter to him at all. All he knew was that when he brought her to the ground he would enjoy her cries and screams for mercy. He would kill her anyway, no matter how pretty she was. The neko-jin was going down.

The female neko-jin before him however didn`t run like a girl. She ran like a boy instead. That was what confused Bryan the most. But like the gender of the neko-jin, he didn`t let the thought last long, the chase and the catching of the neko-jin was more important damn it! He laughed, a creepy laugh more like it, like a mix between a haunting laugh and a low pleasurable growl. He saw the neko-jin slow down after his laughter but she quickly picked up speed again and seemed to have ran even faster. "Get away from me!" she called.

A boy`s voice! What the fuck?

"Surrender now sweetie! And I`ll make your death quick and painless," he laughed. He knew the neko-jin could hear his offer but the neko-jin just picked up speed again. Bryan was happy that he constantly worked out to get his body into perfect shape because now he could run and run and run without getting the annoying tired feeling for some time.

"Please! No! I don`t want to die," the neko-jin choked back as sob as she launched herself up into a high tree and clung to a branch tightly as if it were her life line. When she looked down and Bryan looked up at her, he noticed that he had screwed up her gender. She was a he. His golden slitted eyes starred down at him, they were fear stricken and his fanged teeth were clenched tight together. His athletic built shook the whole branch of the tree as he starred down in horror at his tracker. His mechanical heart thudded rapidly in his chest, trying to escape the metal boned cage surrounding it. "Please! Don`t kill me! I haven`t killed anyone. I promise, I would never hurt a soul!"

Bryan looked up at the boy and sneered in disgust. He had heard these pleas before from many other neko-jin. I didn`t kill anyone, I promise. He laughed in their faces, because all they did was lie. He wasn`t dumb, and many people have said he wasn`t. "Yah the fuck right!" he spat at the boy in the tree.

The golden eyes glittered. Tears falling down the neko-jins face. Bryan bit his lower lip surprised, cyborgs never cried, they couldn`t. So how could this one. He shook his head, getting rid of the thought and clutched his gun tightly in bother arms. He noticed the golden eyes widen in even more fear, if that was even possible. He cocked it up pointing the rifle`s barrel directly at the neko-jin in the tree. Tears flowed down the neko-jin`s cheeks even more. "Please! Believe me! I didn`t ask to be this! I didn`t kill anyone!"

Bryan smirked. "Prove it," he challenged still holding the gun, aimed directly at it`s target.

"I was the screw up of the operation. The miss-happened one. I was the first cyborg they properly made. However they screwed up with my mind. I wouldn`t kill a soul! What can I do to make you believe me?" He was choking on sobs as he tried to form sentences that Bryan could understand hopefully. "Please. I`ll do anything, just don`t kill me," he muttered, barely a whisper.

Bryan`s eyes narrowed watching the neko-jin carefully. Normally he wouldn`t give a shit, he would have shot the neko-jins before they could complete their first sentence. But something about this neko-jin made him actually lower the gun a bit and listen. "They screwed you up?" he asked in a low voice. The neko-jin nodded, his tears seemed to have lightened a bit after seeing the gun lowered. "How so did they screw you up?"

The neko-jin`s body was tensed, his muscles still shaking which caused the branch to shake as well. "Their mind control didn`t work on me. I don`t know why, I didn`t understand their language at the time. But they locked me up after the transformation and well stayed there until all the cyborg neko-jins broke free. I haven`t killed anyone in my entire life! Not even when the other neko-jins tried to change my mind about what the humans had done to me and them."

Silver eyes met the golden eyes and all seemed to be put on pause as Bryan`s mind took in what the boy was telling him. Finally he said; "What`s your name?" in a low voice pulling the gun down to his side.

"Excuse me?" the neko-jin asked looking puzzled as ever. He had never talked to anyone this long before, but he tried kindly to be polite, or what he remembered was polite.

Bryan growled in protest under his breath. "I said; What is you name?"

The neko-jin sat there perched on the tree, his body wasn`t as shaky as it was before, but he still looked tensed. "I don`t remember my real name..." he paused looking ashamed. "But they called me REI-001 back at the laboratory."

Bryan seemed to snarl but he hid it quickly. "Can I just call you Rei?"

The neko-jin blinked a few times, confused as he looked down on Bryan with curiosity. "Your not going to kill me?"

"Answer my questions and then I`ll answer yours," the lavender haired teens snapped. Rei jumped slightly almost loosing his balance on the branch.

"Well...yah of course you can call me Rei, it`s better than the other name I guess." He leaned slightly forward as if to get a better look of the boy a few feet bellow him. He liked the moonlight silver eyes the boy possessed, he could tell by the look in his eyes that the boy was a true fighter. He had to admit that the boy was indeed handsome, a lot different from the neko-jins and other people he had seen in his years. "So..." He paused for a minute, cocking his head to the side and a slight smile on his face. "Your not going to kill me?" He couldn`t help but smile still, something about this boy enlightened him.

Shivers went down Bryan`s spine as he saw Rei smile. For some reason seeing the neko-jin smiling caused his heart to skip a few beats. "Umm...I-I`m not sure...yet." He finally said after a long quiet minute. He saw Rei cock his head to the other side, now only smiling a smaller smile. And then the neko-jin asked, "What is your name."

"Kuznetsov. Bryan Kuznetsov," he bit down on his tongue hard after he gave the boy his name. He didn`t mean too but it slipped without him giving permission. He hissed at himself and mentally slapped himself across the face. Kai would be disappointed in him if he saw this now. Rei caught the sent of blood coming from Bryan and he arched an eyebrow, he was suddenly worried for the older teen, but he shook it off and smiled showing his sharp fangs. Bryan wasn`t the least bit scared of them. "Well, very nice to meet you Bryan. Or I hope that it is a nice meet you, I don`t know what to say whether we are friend or enemies. What do you think?"

"Enemies!" Bryan spat.

Rei didn`t look the least bit surprised, all he did was smile. "Okay, that`s fine with me. I understand how you may feel about, well, my kind." His face puckered up as he admitted that, as if he wasn`t proud of what he was. But then again he was a Russian-built weapon. No one would ever want to be a walking weapon most likely. They starred at each-other for sometime. Bryan liked how the cyborg looked and Rei like how the human looked as well. Moments pasted, seconds became minutes and minutes even became hours. Rei opened his mouth but then shut it tightly not wanting to say what he wanted. Bryan did the same as well. He didn`t know what to say. He felt a bond to this creature, even though he`d never seen him before and he was a neko-jin. A creature that Bryan had promised himself to kill on the sight. But here he stood with one merely feet above his head, easy target, just sitting there and not moving. But he felt frozen, he couldn`t kill this creature and he didn`t know why and hell it was pissing him off greatly. Rei on the other hand felt the need to run and escape, for it was a right moment, the gun was lowered and Bryan was out of it it looked like. He could just as easily make a quick get away before Bryan understood what happened. But like Bryan, he too felt paralyzed in his position. One move and it could be the end to one of them, most likely the end to Rei. He gulped nervously and blinked a few times before opening his mouth again to speak. He was about to say something when he heard a noise in the bushes nearby.

His head snapped up and into the direction of the sound. Bryan did the same. And then everything seemed to freeze in that moment as Kai pushed his way through the bushes. He looked directly at Bryan the moment he emerged. "Any sign of one yet?"

Bryan`s jaw tightly clench. Should he tell Kai or not? He should! Because if Kai saw one he would most definitely tell him. "Yah I did," he said, "Up there." He pointed to the tree branch were the neko-jin stood. Kai looked in the direction and then turned his attention back to Bryan, he looked annoyed suddenly. "I don`t see nothing up there," Kai told him. Bryan looked at him dumbfounded. "Wha-?" He looked up to see that Rei was gone, he didn`t even hear him leave but the neko-jin was indeed gone. He cussed to himself before running his finger limply through his lavender bangs. "I guess my eyes were playing tricks on me," he admitted, lied.

Kai nodded once. "Yah maybe so. I am getting a little tired as well. You probably are too, am I right?"

Bryan didn`t feel the least bit tired, he felt wide awake. But he agreed with Kai none the less. "Yah, I guess so. Maybe I`m too tired that I`m seeing things."

They both turned to head back to the direction of their home and started walking. Kai smiled slightly and elbowed Bryan gently and playfully in the side. "You know that was probably the first time I said we would run into a neko and we didn`t. How strange is that?"

Bryan grimaced slightly but the phoenix didn`t seem the grimace. "Sure. Strange." He glanced back at the tree and caught the sight of the glowing golden eyes, but they disappeared quickly into the darkness. Maybe he was tired after all, because it wasn`t himself to not kill a neko-jin on the spot. He must be loosing it, he thought. He sighed and noticed Kai give him a worried look. Kai knew the lavender haired teen too well, he knew something was wrong with the older teen. But the falcon was too stubborn to ever tell Kai, he just waved his hand telling Kai to ignore him, he was having a rough night. The phoenix gave him a worried look again but nodded, he knew not to bug Bryan when it came to his feeling. It just wasn`t something Bryan liked to share, and he respected that.

* * *

**Geirr:** _Umm...I wish I could have written this chapter better. Because I think it is mostly juste me babbling on haha. But hopefully you can still read it okay. I`ll try and fix that problem of mine._

**Please Review! I`ll update quicker if you do!  
**_thank you!_


	3. Chapter 2: Sharp Thought

**THANK YOUL Chaseha-wing for your review! I greatly appreciate it!**

**Geirr: **_Okay, normally I`d wait for more reviews to publish a next chapter but hell! This is a shorter chapter so I posted it anyways. _

_I had my sister go through it and fix some mistakes for me. I hope you like it!_

_ENJOY!_

* * *

- Chapter 2 -

- Sharp Thought -

* * *

Bryan fumbled with his hands nervously as he sat in the rec room of the facility that they call home. The thoughts in his head were mostly about the neko-jin that he recently met named Rei. He didn`t kill him! Which angered him deeply. That was the first time he encountered a neko-jin and had the chance to kill it and he didn`t. He let it escape! He growled to himself, pressing his palms to his eyes, trying to press his eyeballs into the back of his skull. He really put himself down this time and it frustrated him immensely.

"So no nekos tonight I see. Looks like we`ll have to starve tonight!"

Bryan removed his hands from his face and sent a death glare towards the red head that just made his presence known to the room. Tala smiled at him like the Cheshire cat, a devilish grin that seemed to send a shiver down Bryan`s and a lot of other`s spines. Bryan narrowed his eyes at the wolf, his mouth a straight line. "We don`t eat them you fucker. Shut your mouth for once."

Tala plopped down next to Bryan on the couch. He was still grinning devilishly. "You know I`m just joking you Bry-Bry," the smile didn`t disappear and the falcon just looked at him. "So you look like your deep in thought. A penny for you thoughts?" He pulled out a clean copper new penny and waved it in front of Bryan`s silver eyes.

Bryan scowled at the boy and pushed the penny holding hand away. "No thanks. I don`t want to share what I am thinking right now."

Tala rolled his eyes and discarded the penny. He leaned back into the couch and sighed heavily. "Are you sure?" he asked, cocking his head to the side and raising an eyebrow to him. Trying to play cute, nothing that wolf did was cute however and everyone knew that. Even the wolf himself knew that, but he just tried and tried each-day not caring what people thought of him.

"Yes. I am sure." Bryan said, getting annoyed with Tala`s presence.

The wolf could tell that the falcon was uneasy with him here and asking him questions. But Tala didn`t budge, he liked bugging people. He sighed again, relaxing and threw his large boots up onto the table. Bryan scowled at him in disgust as he eyed the boots. "Didn`t Kai tell you to take those ugly things off when walking through our supposed home!?"

Tala shrugged and a smirk graced his lips. "Yes, he did. But you know me, I never listen to him, never have and never will."

The falcon sighed, he should have known better to confront the red-head like that. "Whatever," he muttered pressing his palms against his forehead. He sighed, stressed. Tala eyed him with a worried look. "Okay. Something up! What`s wrong with you?" Tala asked dropping his boots to the floor and leaning forward so that he could see Bryan`s face, even though he was covering it with his hands. Bryan didn`t budge, he stayed sitting there with his hands to his face, he heard Tala but Tala was the last person he ever wanted to talk about what he was truly thinking. Actually, he didn`t want to tell anyone. Because for sure he would be yelled and made fun of for letting a neko-jin get free! And that was something he didn`t want. He made a mistake and he promised the next time he saw that neko-jin he would shoot it and kill it. "I`m not telling you," he said lowly. Tala cocked his head to the other side. "Why not? You can't trust me?" Tala said. Bryan looked at him, he wanted to laugh because there was no way in hell he or anyone else could trust Tala with their words. He narrowed his eyes at the wolf dangerously. "Yes, like I`d tell you."

"...Seriously?" Tala asked, his eyes widening in surprise.

Bryan shook his head in disbelief and he rubbed at his eyes again. "No Tala. I won`t tell you." Tala sighed in defeat, he tried though.

Kai walked into the room and paused seeing the two older teens lounging on the couch. Tala was being Tala, enough said. But Bryan was the one that had him a bit concerned. The lavender haired teen looked deep in thought, which was normal, but now Kai felt a stronger vibe coming from the the older teen. Something that wasn`t right. Tala looked up and smiled, welcoming Kai into the large room. Bryan did nothing, he just sat there with both hands pressed against his face and looking more stressed that before. Usually Bryan would welcome him home, but today he did not. It was just Tala.

He shook the thought out of his head and sat down across from the two teens and waited for a moment for Spencer and Ian to come in. It was about two minutes later after Kai did, that they arrived and stood by the door. Spencer, leaned against the wall with his arms crossed across his broad chest. Ian stood there, short, but stood erect and strong. Kai`s crimson eyes scanned the room slowly, seeing everyone settling in. He noticed Bryan`s lips curl in a defiant sneer, his lips pulling back from his teeth, Kai could tell he hated these kind of meetings, about the cyborg neko-jins.

Kai sighed ignoring Bryan`s attitude and leaned back against the chair he sat in. Ian was the youngest of the group, Kai was the second youngest but he was also one of the more mature ones in the group, the leader you could say. Tala, Spencer, and Ian eyed the bluenette with respect. Bryan was off in his own little world it seemed, which Kai didn`t mind, Bryan always did what he was told though even if he wasn`t listening. The other`s however looked at the phoenix waiting for him to continue and tell them what was on his mind.

He cleared his throat and looked down at his lap. "Today Bryan and I didn`t find any neko-jins." He noticed the lavender haired teen shudder but he pushed the thought aside. He would talk to Bryan about it later, even though he knew he wouldn`t get any answers from the older teen. "Which is quite odd because I knew we would find one. You know that feeling I usually get before we kill a neko-jin?" The three other`s nodded. Bryan was still looking away fidgeting with the button on his jacket, trying hard not to listen to a word. "And yet we didn`t find one. So..." he paused and looked around the room. "That means we`ll just have to kill two more tomorrow to make up for it. That is if my gift helps us for sure tomorrow."

Tala leaned forward, his ass barely on the cushion. Bryan had the sudden urge to kick him off, but he held still, the gang wouldn`t appreciate that action. Tala eyed Kai in confused and a hint anger. "Kai, don`t blame yourself for not finding a neko-jin today. You will make it up. Maybe your gift just needs a little rest for a while, you`ve been out in those forests more than all of us." Tala said leaning back into the chair, he didn`t blink once. "Bryan and I will take tomorrows shift. How about that? You do need your rest. After all you're just human, like us."

Kai paused for a moment, grimacing at the thought of not being able to hunt tomorrow. But he nodded none the less. He knew Tala was right, he needed his rest. He had been using his ability to find the neko-jins a little more than he should and it was tiring him out greatly. "Fine." he finally said in a low voice, he didn`t like the idea but he knew he had to follow it no matter what. "You and Bryan can go for sure tomorrow. But try your best to find a neko-jin and exterminate it! I know you will find one because I have faith in you too." Tala nodded. "Can you do that Bryan?" Kai asked turning his attention to the lavender haired teen who still looked like he was off in his own little world. He narrowed his crimson eyes. "Bryan?"

The silver eyes widened surprised as he looked at his leader starring at him. "Huh?"

"I said that you and Tala will be looking for neko-jins tomorrow is that fine with you?"

Bryan blinked a few times, getting his mind cleared and throwing the image of Rei to the back of his mind. He nodded once and that`s it. "Yah, that`s fine. But I thought you and Tala were going tomorrow. Why me and not you?"

Kai crossed his arms before him and leaned forward eyeing the older teen. "Because if you had been listening you would have heard that I will be taking an easy for a few days. My gift is getting me even more fatigued each-day and I need a break for once. You and Tala will do just fine, you are both great trackers and I know that you`ll find one of those pests and kill it even without me and my gift there. You understand?"

"Yes, sir. I do. I`m sorry for confronting you on that."

Kai waved it off easily and stood to his feet. "Don`t be sorry. You're probably tired too from today`s trip."

Bryan nodded. "Yah I am I guess. I`m going to turn in early tonight. I have a lot of things on my mind right now and I need to get them put to rest." He left the room pushing past Spencer and Ian, no problem and left to his room. Kai and Tala and the others looked at each-other puzzled, wondering what had gotten into Bryan all of a sudden. But they shrugged and went back to talking.

Bryan pushed the door to his room open, not caring about the agony screams coming from it`s hinges. He was pissed at himself for letting that stupid neko-jin getting away from his grasps. But then again he felt good that he didn`t kill him. All he could think about was his encounter over and over again. Bryan massaged his eyebrows, hoping to get rid of the blazing headache that shattered through his brain every second. He kept picturing those golden eyes shining back at him, that sexy fang smile. Something about this neko-jin had changed him, juste that one run-in with that damned neko-jin had changed him. No! he shouldn`t be calling the boy a neko-jin, he had a name that he should be called by instead. Respect. The boy`s name was Rei. Rei. Rei. Rei. How that name suddenly repeated itself over and over again in his mind. The name of an angel. His silver eyes widened in horror. What the hell was he thinking? The name of an angel, how retarded! Rei was a damn cyborg neko-jin that deserved to die like the others. But those glowing smiling eyes appeared to him again and butterflies fluttered wildly in his stomach. How he hated that feeling, to him it felt like a knife was jabbed into his stomach. Why was this neko-jin making him feel this way. He never cared this way for any other neko-jin, he always had the feeling to kill and kill quick! But the feelings for Rei were much different than killing, they were. He paused in thought. The feeling was. He shook his head angerly understanding the feeling he was truly feeling. The feeling he had for Rei was damn love! Love! Love damn it! It was love! He loved Rei. He loved that god damn cyborg neko-jin.

He gripped at his bangs tightly, so tight that his knuckles turned to a paling white. He loved Rei. Love was what he hated. It made his weak and he hated feeling and even looking weak. How could he have ever let this happen? He now wished that Kai would have found Rei instead of him. Kai would have killed him and this mess would never have happened. He wouldn`t have fallen for Rei and Rei would be dead! Cold dead! Those golden eyes forever closed and would never stare at Bryan again. He sighed, wishing that that would happen. But now he laid there in his messed up bed, knowing that when tomorrow came and him and Tala went out they would for sure run into Rei. And Bryan could never look at Rei as a prey again. He couldn`t kill Rei now, even if his life depends on it. He released his lavender locks from his death grip and look up at the ceiling with a blank look. This was terrible, how could he have let this happen? Tala would kill Rei if they ran into them. Bryan turned to the side and his face facing the wall he sighed. Yes, he would feel bad seeing Tala shoot Rei but he knew when Rei was gone he would feel better. He sighed again feeling tears burn in his eyes. He sucked it up though and fought the tears. He wasn`t weak, he told himself again. He wasn`t.

* * *

**Geirr:**_ hmmm...what`ll Bryan do next!!?!?!?!_**Please review! Thank you!!!!**


	4. Chapter 3: Rising and Falling

**THANK YOU:chocolatexloverx16 and Chaseha-wing for your reviews I greatly appreciate it!!!**

**Geirr:**_Here`s chapter three. Sorry it took so long. I`m havin a hard time right now in life and am goin though writer`s block as well._

_ENJOY!_

_

* * *

_

_- _Chapter 3 -

- Rising and Falling -

* * *

The night went by quickly with no problems. No dreams and no nightmares. Bryan had a peaceful sleep and now he was standing by Tala at the weapon closet fishing through for some weapons here and there. He found what he was looking for and Tala did too. Kai, Spencer, and Ian were still sound asleep. Spencer and Ian would go out tonight and search the night for neko-jins. Tala and Bryan had to to the morning shift. It was a tad bit lighter out so Bryan would be able to see more than he did last night, which made him feel a little bit more comfortable in catching a neko-jin this time.

When the two teens were ready they set out, on the same path Kai and Bryan had took last night but this time it was brighter and they could see more. "Hey Tala. Can you do me a favor?" Bryan asked. He didn`t look directly at Tala but he felt Tala`s ice blue eyes on him.

"Of course Bryan! What is it?"

Bryan sighed throwing his head back slightly and starred up at the the tree above him. The trees covered the sky forbidding to let any blue show, but the light just seemed like magic through the leaves. He still felt Tala`s eyes on him but now they seemed a little worried. He could tell. "If we encounter a neko-jin and I don`t shoot it. Shoot it for me. As quick as possible. So it doesn`t go through the pain, kill it right away, so it doesn`t suffer." He still starred up holding his gun loosely in his lazy fingers, taking in what he has just said.

"So something is wrong." Tala asked. Well it wasn`t a question but a statement.

"Yes and no," Bryan said.

"What`s wrong with you Bryan? Something happened yesterday with you and Kai! What was it?" Tala stopped and grabbed Bryan`s shoulders in a rough grip and starred deep into the silver eyes that seemed to be clouded and blank. "Bryan! Tell me damn it!" He ordered, his fingers curling around Bryan`s shoulders tighter and tighter. Bryan didn`t grimace at the pain, he was just confused on what would happen next and what he would say.

"No. I`m still not going to tell you. Just tell me you`ll shoot if I don`t?"

Tala sneered at the older teen and released the lavender haired hunter`s shoulders from his grip. He wanted to slap the boy but nodded and slightly turned away. "Yes. I guess I`ll do it. You didn`t have to ask me because I will shoot anyway. " He shot his icy glare towards the older teen and Bryan just blinked it off like it was nothing. "No matter what you say. So now let`s go. We have to be back in a few hours for lunch. And knowing Kai and the others..." he paused and started to walk deeper into the forest. Bryan followed like a puppy on his owner`s heels. "We`ll have to make the lunch. Those three are so damn lazy. Without us I think they would probably die from not knowing how to make easy-mac mac n` cheese!" Tala laughed out of his nose and Bryan couldn`t help but smirk at that too, it was funny and he knew that it was definitely true as well. Kai, Spencer, and Ian couldn`t make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich if their lives depended on it. Why Bryan and Tala knew how to cook and the others didn`t? We`ll never know. It is a mystery.

They took a different path this time, turning an opposite direction that Bryan and Kai had went last night. But again they ended up splitting up at another fork in the road. They knew better but they wanted to cover as much ground as they could in the little time they had. Bryan was chewing on his lower lip nervously hoping that Tala would find Rei first instead of him finding Rei first. Why did he have to fall in love with that damn neko-jin?

He walked quickly through the forest, gripping the gun close to his chest nervously. Bryan wasn`t paying attention fully to his surroundings, thoughts of Rei still flooded his mind. And because of this he didn`t know that Rei was now walking beside him giving him a confused look. Bryan didn`t notice the neko-jin`s present for sometime until he heard the boy`s quiet and amused laughter. He yelped surprised and jumped back holding the gun pointed towards Rei. Rei threw his hand up immediately in surrender and shut his mouth. His golden slitted eyes starring in fea at the barrel of the gun. "Sorry," he mouthed to the hunter who was forcing air into his mouth and out.

Bryan ignored the boy`s apology as he cussed to himself trying to hold the gun still and aimed at the neko-jinhe was going to shoot. He was going to shoot! It suddenly dawned on him as he lowered the gun to his side and sighed deeply. No, he wasn`t going to shoot. He fell down heavenly onto his knees dropping the gun to his side and gripping at his tearing eyes with his hands. How could this possibly happen to him. How!? How!?

Rei felt his mechanical heart break in his chest as he watched the human cry. Did he scare him that badly? No. He possibly couldn`t have scared him. Something was wrong and he had a feeling that it had something to do with him. Making no noise to startle the lavender haired teen he knelt down gingerly in-front of him and wrapping his tanned fingers around Bryan`s wrists. The skin of the human was soft and warm and Rei loved it, loved how it felt when he touched it, something he had never felt before in his life. He gently pulled down Bryan`s hands to see the glittering teary eyes of silver. "I`m sorry," he repeated but just a little louder so Bryan could hear him. Bryan looked away ashamed but he didn`t try and remove his hands from the neko-jin, he liked the boy`s touch, he would admit that, no matter how much he wanted to hate it. "I`m so sorry," Rei repeated again. "Did I scare you?" Bryan shook his head once. To the left, then to the right, and then stopped dead in the center. What scared him was that he didn`t shoot Rei again when he had the chance too.

"I can`t kill you. I juste can`t," he murmured. Rei`s enhanced hearing made him able to hear the older teen`s mumbling, he just frowned, releasing the lavender haired boy`s wrists. He sat in and indian style holding his ankles. "Why?" he asked, justabove a whisper.

Bryan sighed back all the sobs that wanted to escape. He wiped the tears with the back of his hand. How could he cry? That wasn`t him! It just wasn`t and he hated that he was crying in-front of the cyborg that he...dare he say it? Loved? He wanted to gag at what he just admitted to himself. But he did love him and he was embarrassed about crying in-front of him. "B-Because..." he didn`t dare look at the neko-jin who he knew was worried sick about him. "I...because I love you and that is why I can`t fucking kill you! Because if I did I would kill a part of me as well!" He broke down into a waterfall of tears again. This just wasn`t him! It wasn`t! He was brutal, he was blood-thirsty, he was a murderer! Not a cry-baby love struck teenager. He cried even harder at that thought. What was happening to him? How could he let his damn emotions get the best of him in a way like this. This love feeling was eatinghim from the insides, threatening to kill him it felt like. But he did feel a small load lifted off his shoulders after he told Rei why he couldn`t kill him and that he loved him too much.

Bryan gripped at his red streaked face again, wanting to scream at the top of his lungs. Maybe Tala would hear him! Maybe Tala would run to him and see Rei here and shoot him dead on the spot. But that sent fear rattling through every muscle and bone in his body. He didn`t want Rei to die, not in-front of him and not ever. He didn`t want Tala to come. He wanted Rei alive. His body shook rapidly as he leaned forward burring his face into the dirt in-front of him.

_You pathetic loser!_

His mind was cursing at him. In English and Russian and any other language that he knew. He cussed and spat at himself, mentally throwing himself against walls and in-front of moving cars. He would would rather die that fall in love with a neko-jin. Or that was what his killer side of him was saying. His human side and his heart were telling him to pull Rei into his arms and kiss him all over and to love him.

_Your weak! You can`t kill a lousy neko-jin and now look at you. Your a teary snotty mess of flesh that deserve to die!_

He nodded, choking on the sobs that tried to escape. He fought them back though, and each heaving breath ruptured his insides and scared him to death. Bryan nodded at each threat his mind threwat him. Those thoughts were true. He was loosing it. He was weak. So damn weak that he could picture his past self in his head, laughing at him with a malicious evil laughter, telling him that he was a pussy and weak ass who should die a terrible death for loving something that he once killed with passion! He pictured the saddened and dishonorable looks that Kai and the others would give him when they found out how he failed to kill one neko-jin and that he fell in love with it. He pictured them angry, kicking him and throwing rocks at his naked scarred body, even finally taking him out of his misery and shooting him to death, but slowly. He cried harder and harder it seemed like. He cried more than he ever cried before. Ever for that matter.

_Weak shit!_

Rei took hold of his chin and pulled Bryan`s face up to meet his gaze. He smiled and brushed some of the dirt that clung to the falcon`s wet face and hair. He continued to smile like it was nothing. And then it hit Bryan. Like a bullet train hitting a defenceless child on the tracks. Okay, we all know that that was a bad way to put it, but that was how Bryan put it and he went for it. He starred at Rei with wide frustrated eyes. Rei didn`t know the meaning of love! He didn`t understand what love was! He was given a mind that only knew certain emotions and love wasn`t one of them. He gawked at the thought, wondering what he would say next. But nothing came through, his mind drew a blank as he starred into Rei`s golden orbs.

After Rei had cleaned the dirt off Bryan`s face he got to his feet, his hands resting on his hips. He had an idea. "You want to kill a neko-jin right?" Bryan nodded, slowly still taking in what had just happened and what he had just found out. "Well, I have to thank you for sparring my life. How about I help you? I know where three neko-jins are right now. They are bad, and I think they deserve to die. I`ll take you to them if you promise to kill them and not kill me."

Bryan starred at the boy for some time, just looking at him and his beauty, nothing else. He slowly nodded in agreement. But narrowed his eyes at the neko-jin. "Why would you want to kill your own kind?"

Rei`s face suddenly looked angered as he hauled Bryan to his feet. "Because..." he went around dusting the dirt off Bryan`s clothes and exposed skin, then he reached down to the gun. He froze for a second before finally picking it up and giving it to Bryan quickly. He was scared of the gun. "I don`t look at them the same way I look at myself. I`m not a killer, they are. They deserve to die for what they did to the lives of humans." He walked in a certain direction that led deeper into the forest, Bryan followed. "These three did do bad things. Rape, murder for sure," he looked at Bryan his golden eyes slitted with anger. "Man slaughter." Bryan cringed at the last part Rei said. Normally he wouldn`t care for the word for he had killed neko-jins for fun, like the neko-jin`s killed humans.

"Then why are you not sick of me. I have slaughtered many neko-jin," Bryan paused holding the gun tight in his cold stone fingers. "I probably killed them in so many sick and malicious ways that you would be horrified to know. You probably wouldn`t look at me the same way."

Rei pushed aside some leaves that led out into a picture perfect valley, bright greens everywhere and perfect blue cloudless sky. "Because I think that I have seen many ways of killing. That one way or another wouldn`t surprise me. I`ve seen justthe same amount of fight as you have Bryan. Believe me when I say that because I truly mean it. I regret seeing it, but I had no choice."

Bryan and Rei stayed quiet for some time after that. Moving without sound through the valleys and forests and small mountains. Then Rei froze in his steps as they entered into a larger mountain area, and Bryan saw before him the dark mouth of a lonely and dreary cave. Bryan felt the nerves of a fight blooming inside him, a neko-jin, a blood thirsty neko-jin made his home there and Rei brought him to it easily. Rei`s golden eyes looked at Bryan, asking him if he really wanted to do this? And Bryan nodded, he had too, to make himself feel better that he had killed a neko-jin.

It was easy claiming the first neko-jin`s life, the second neko as well was easy. Third one was a little difficult but that one died the same way the other two, a quick and painless death. Two males and one female laid in a perfect line before Rei and Bryan. Rei immediately went and check all their vital areas for any sign of life. He felt some what bad killing them, for he knew them before he became a cyborg. Saddening because they were all wonderful people who ended up turning their lives over to death. He sighed giving Bryan the okay that they were good as dead. And began hawling them back to where Tala would meet Bryan. The falcon felt more powerful now and was happy with himself, he had finished the life of not one but three neko-jins, more than he had ever caught and killed in one day. But he caught a side way glance at Rei who was carrying both the heavy weighed male on each arm. He couldn`t have killed them without Rei being with him. But what bothered him more, was that Rei had killed his own kind! But why? He should be thankful that the neko-jin was on his side however and not against him. He sighed at that thought.

Rei arched an eyebrow at him confused. He noticed the human looking at him with questionable looks for some time now. They were hard to ignore, but he loved it when Bryan looked at him, he didn`t know why, but he juste did! "Is something wrong?" he asked, looking at the older male with concern. Bryan shook his head. "No...just thinking that`s all." Bryan`s silver eyes scanned over what the neko-jin was wearing. Old clothes that seemed to once belong to a thirteen year old. Rei looked to be eighteen however and the clothes were definitely showing. He felt somewhat bad to see such a beautiful creature wearing something that didn`t compliment his figure well. He had an idea suddenly, he`d take some of Kai`s clothes next time. Rei looked like he could fit into Kai`s stuff easily, plus they were only a year apart so not that much of a difference. He smiled at the thought.

"I hear someone," Rei warned, he froze in his steps immediately, eyes looking all around for the sound of muffled footsteps.

Bryan did the same and spotted Tala`s red hair just over the bush a few yards away. He dropped the female body to the floor and Rei did the same with the two males. "It`s just Tala," he whispered. Bryan didn`t look at Rei because he knew the neko-jin had fled right after he said Tala`s name. He didn`t worry though because he knew he would see the boy again next time.

"No luck. I didn`t get any. Didn`t see any to be exact eith-" Tala cut his sentence off when he noticed the three neko-jin bodies around his partners feet. His jaw fell open. Bryan laughed through his nose. "Close your mouth or some bug will make it it`s home you dumbass," Bryan teased picking up the lighter male and then the female body. He jerked his chin towards the heavier male to his right. "Can you get that one? He was a big fella, hard to carry. But I think you can handle him am I right?"

Tala nodded his head vigorously up and down, throwing the awe-struck thoughts aside. He ran to the larger neko-jin`s body and picked it up no problem. "Of course. Wow, Bryan I`m impressed I`ll say. You must have a gift just like Kai." Tala laughed quietly as they headed back towards their home. He was still in shock at what had just happened, he just couldn`t believe it and yet here he was with Bryan and three freshly killed neko-jin bodies. Kai will definitely be impressed with this. But he couldn`t take the credit though, he knew that. Bryan killed them, and Kai would be speechless as well just as Tala was. He couldn`t wait to see the captain`s face when he saw the kill.

Bryan grimaced at the red head`s comment. Him having a gift? No. More like him having a close ally who just happened to know where to find the neko-jins.

* * *

**Geirr: **_Sorry I made Bryan so emotional in this chapter. Well yah Rei doesn`t understand that Bryan has feeling for him. He pretty much was developed without the feeling. Can he over come it and relize that he too likes Bryan?_

_Hope you liked it!_


	5. Chapter 4: Crime of Passion

**Geirr: **_I am so so so so soooooooooo sorry! I was having trouble with a few things in the past few months and haven`t been able to get on and update and write. A writer`s block maybe. Thank you for your patience!_

_ENJOY!_

* * *

- Chapter 4-

- Crime of Passion-

* * *

Kai was indeed speechless. When he saw Bryan and Tala kick open the doors with their arms full with three dead neko-jins, he could hardly believe it! It was a new record. They always got at least one neko-jin, that is if Kai was with them because of his gift. And rarely they ever got two. But three! This absolutely blew his mind away. And he could hardly believe it even more when Tala told him that Bryan had killed them all! He expecting Bryan in killing at least one for sure, but again three! That was the great odds right there. Bryan had been devilishly lucky on that trip. Bryan juste smiled at him with joy, which was rarely ever seen in the falcon.

"You killed three?" Kai asked still stuck in his state of shock.

Bryan nodded. "Yes. Three. Even that big fella right there. He wasn`t that hard to kill. Actually probably the easiest of the three." He finger pointed at the neko-jin on the far end of the metal table.

"Wow..." Kai mouthed. He looked at the three bodies, studying them with an eye of a hawk. "This is impressive Bryan. I expected you to kill at least one. But three. That is absolutly amazing! I wonder if you have a gift as well?"

Bryan laughed nervously under his breath. His large hand scratched at the back of his neck as he hid a blush that Kai nor the others saw. "Yes. A gift. Let`s juste call it that shall we," he stated. Kai and Tala nodded in approval. They didn`t know that Bryan had a little friend on the outside helping him with these kills. And without that help they probably wouldn`t have even caught one damn neko-jin that morning. He thanked Rei mentally.

"Someone looks like they are in looooove!" Tala sang greabbing the lavender haired boy`s attention. Bryan`s face suddenly heated up with embaressment, they`d caught him blushing! Damn it! "Who? Who is it Bry-Bry? Tell us! Is it me! Is it me? Oh for goddess` sakes I hope it`s not me!" Tala sang, he was looking happier than ever. Like a kid who got the gift he was asking for.

Bryan pushed the red head away with a rough shove sending the younger teen towards the wall. Not hard though but enough to hear the impact. "Oh! So it`s Kai then!" Tala asked his face lighting up. Kai and Bryan both sneered at the wolf with disgust. "No kai? Okay! How about Spencer? It`s him right?" Tala wasn`t going to give up this Bryan and Kai could tell. Bryan sighed in annoyance at the red head. So immature, he thought. Kai sighed too thinking the very same thing. "Oh Goddess! Please tell me it`s not Ian! That`s gross man! Gross! Gross! Gross!" Tala gasped, his hand flying to his mouth.

Bryan shook his head. "No. I like no one. And even if I did I would not tell you."

Tala hit his forehead and let out a big defeated sigh. Kai juste starred at Bryan and then to Tala and then back at Bryan. "Okay. Well let`s get back to work shall we," he said changing the subject quickly. He rested his hands on the metal table that held the three bodies. "We have to dispose of these safetly so that no other neko-jins find them and try and repair them. Spencer, Ian, and I will do that. Why`ll you two go make lunch. I`m hungry and Spencer is too and damn it! Ian wouldn`t shut the hell up about his grumbling tummy. So hurry up with the food so we can all live in peace for the next few hours."

Tala pushed himself off the wall and stood before Kai with a cheeky grin on his face. He waved his pointed finger back and forth, right to left, right to left. "You didn`t say pretty pretty please with sugar on-top captain! You got to say that and then Bryan and I will do every command and wish you ask for." Kai arched a perfectly blue eyebrow up at the red head. Are you kidding me, he was thinking right then. He rolled his eyes and gave the wolf a gentle push telling him to get moving. "Whatever Tala. When you start taking your god damn boots off at the door maybe then I`ll consider saying that to you. But that doesn`t mean I can`t say it to Bryan for he follows the rule." With that the bluenette turned towards the falcon and gave the older teen a crroked smile. "Pretty pretty please with sugar on-top will you make Spencer, Ian, and I something good to eat?" he asked sticking out his lower lip and looked up at Bryan with big-wanting crimson eyes.

Bryan grinned at the sight, his captain could be messed in the head sometimes. But he nodded anyway ruffling the two tones of blue hair that laid on his captain`s head. "Anything for you, sir." He grinned at Tala who was giving him a death glare. Him and Kai juste loved the tease the red head, can`t you tell?

A few minutes later and Bryan and Tala were stading in the kitches, going through the small amounts of pans and cooking gear they had. It was hard to get things when you lived deep in a forest in the middle of no where. They ended up making spagetti with sausage and tomoatoe sauce. Something easy and something that everyone liked.

"You do like someone though. Don`t you Bryan?" Tala asked and not in a teasing way this time.

Bryan didn`t say anything at first. He washed his hands throaghly and then boiled a pot of water. "I do like someone. But you don`t know him."

"Him?"

"Yes, him. Remember Tala? I`m gay."

"No. I knew that. I`m juste surprised that you found someone. And we don`t know them? That`s saddening. Will we meet this special boy?"

Bryan bit his lip and dumped the noodles into the boiling water that seemed ot almost bubble over the sides of the large pot. He shook his head. "Not likly. I don`t think you`ll like him. Plus, I don`t think he likes me back the same way." Tala sighed looking down at the sauce pan he`d recovered from the back of the cabanet. He looked at Bryan with his icey blue eyes. "Well have you asked him?" Bryan shook his head. "No. I hardly get to see him. Seeing as we don`t get out much."

Tala nodded once before mixing the tomatoe sauce and the other ingriedients. "Then maybe you should get out more?"

"I don`t think Kai would allow that."

"Why? Is this boy dangerous or something?"

Bryan laughed lightly. "You could say that," he mumbled.

"What`d you say?"

"Nothing. I didn`t say nothing. And to answer your question, no, I don`t think he`s that dangerous."

"Then you should invite him."

Bryan laughed out loud, throwing his head back. "No. No that would be a bad idea."

"Why? You nervous about what I may do to him? Embaress you and him as well?"

Bryan stirred the noodles carefully watching the bubbles rise in a white foam. But he nodded anyways. "Yah, because you`d embaress the shit out of me and him." Tala smiled, he was happy. But then again he really wanted to see who Bryan`s secret lover was. Why would he hate the boy? Sure, he`d tease him for liking a stick-up-the-butt Russian like Bryan Kuznetsov but he wouldn`t take it to the extreme like everyone thought he would do.

Time passed without a word between the two. Supper was finished and set, Ian had arrived and set the table so Bryan and Tala didn`t have too. Bryan sat before everyone else did scopping a hearty spoonful of noodles. His stomach grumbled softly at the lovely aroma of noodles and sauce. His stomach would soon be happily satisfied. Tala and the others soon sat after pouring drinks and handing them out. They ate in silence for sometime until Tala cleared his throat, catching the other boy`s attention. He grinned, his blue eyes seemed to be grinning as well. "So I have some news!" he said, forking another mouthful of noodles into his mouth. Kai, Spencer, and Ian looked at him curiously. Bryan narrowed his eyes sending a death glare towards the grazing wolf. When Tala finished his chewing and swallowed he lean forward, elbows on the table. "Our little falcon here," his eyes danced over toward the lavender haired teen who looked at him ready to throw daggers. "Has a little crush on someone."

Kai groaned slightly and Spencer and Ian juste looked at eachother in confusion. Bryan was pissed.

"Tala will you shut up about this," Kai groaned quietly towards the red head. He had a similar conversation with Tala and Bryan earlier and he didn`t want to have it again. "You need to know when to shut up," he whispered even quietly, going back to his food to hopefully eat in peace.

But Tala didn`t stop. He continued to talk about Bryan`s secret lover and how he wasn`t going to introduce him to them. Bryan eventually couldn`t take any more of the red head`s babling shit and got up roughly. The other looked at him, Tala some-what scared but not really. He left the room with his plate and washed it thinking of ways of how to kill Tala, painfully. He sighed though, he could never kill Tala, juste like how he couldn`t kill Rei. He didn`t love Tala as in love-love but he did love him as a true friend. And sometimes those true friends can get under your skin and irritate you deeply. Sad.

He had fallen for Rei so hard. Was it truly love that he felt for the boy? yes, it was.

* * *

**Geirr: **_Well, there`s chapter four for y`all. Hope you enjoyed and sorry for the mistakes if you catch any. I was in a hurry to update this story._

_The next chapter for The Next Ashes is written but not typed up. Once I have time I`ll try and type it up and share with y`all. And also the last remaining chapter for Pins and Needles, however I lost the notebook with those chapters in it. So hopefully I can locate that and share the rest of the bitter-sweet ending._


	6. Chapter 5: Komm Selge Ruh

Geirr: VERY SORRY! I am so very sorry for not updating. All hell has broken loose where I live. Sorry for such a short chapter as well.

* * *

-Chapter 5: -

- Komm Selge Ruh-

* * *

Rei eyed the facility from afar. He was perched on top of a large tree, blending into almost the tree itself. His golden eyes glowed as he saw the metal shining back at him. A dreary shine though, it didn`t seem homey to him and he could never recall ever being in an actual home. So how could he tell that it didn`t feel or look homey. He sighed. It may be homey on the inside, he though.

He knew this was where Bryan lived. He saw the older teen enter into it along with the red haired teen. He chewed on his lower lip as he leaned in closure, just looking. No windows were seen. He saw Bryan and the other boy disappear. So he never was able to see how they got into the facility in the first place. All he knew was that he wanted to see Bryan again. He didn`t know why he wanted too, he just did. He had come in contact with humans before, but all he felt was fear and the need to run. Around other neko-jins he felt nothing for them. He could care less about any of them for what they did to the defenceless humans.

He closed his eyes, hiding the golden slitted eyes behind his lids. He knew he wouldn`t see Bryan tonight. Maybe tomorrow, he thought leaning back slightly and throwing his head back so that he could see the ceiling of leaves above him. What could he do in the meantime? He released his hands from the branches and fell back gracefully, heading straight for the ground. But he didn`t worry. Rei`s golden eyes opened slightly and eyed the oncoming branch that was speeding towards him. His eyes closed again and he hooked the crook of his knees onto the branch and did a three-sixty until he was sitting perfecting on the branch. He was lower to the ground and now the tree leaves and bushes pretty much hid the facility. Rei didn`t have to see this to know it. He opened up his eyes looking down at the ground. Closer. Enough for him to be able to jump down and land without feeling the pain.

Yes, he felt pain. And he hated it because he healed and it only made him hurt more, because of the mending.

He pushed himself off the tree and towards the dirt packed ground. He landed like a cat, gracefully on all fours. The impacted pain laced through his veins and nerves, but the pain quickly disappeared. Healed. He took a deep breath in and blew out slowly. He turned giving the facility one last look before running deeper into the forest, somewhere to be isolated and alone, able to think.

Rei loved to run. It felted real to him, natural. Something that was not artificial or man-made at all. Running was something the scientists could never take away from him, ever! It was times like this that he almost felt...human again. If you could remember that far back actually. The feeling of his feet hitting the ground, the dirt between his toes. The smell of the forest air that surrounded him. The sound of the wind dancing through the leaves and branches up high in the trees. And the sights of the forests, it`s greens and browns, it`s living and dead, it`s riches and wonders. Everything was amazing! Worth living.

But the running also came with the nightmarish memory of when he was still human. Eyes squeezed shut to hide his surrounding. Hands flew to his ears and cupped them from the sounds. The faint echos of a foreign language! an argument and screaming, from his chasers. The base of his skull started to ache, a similar feeling to what that old man`s hold upon his hair...Bruce was his name? Yes, it was Bruce. He let our an ear-shattering scream as the memories of nightmares, sharp objects, the smell of blood and steel mixed, the evil laughter and alcohol spills filled his mind.

Rei`s eyes sprang open and his hands fell from his ears. He had stopped running and now lay upon his knees, starring in horror at the ground. His mechanical heart beating rapidly against his rips. Eyes dilated with fear. Body shaking and quivering with almost human-likliness.

He took several deep breaths and closed his eyes again to recall the memory of being in the lab.

_Finding himself strapped to a cold metal table, barely awake, his chest ripped open in the shape of a diamond. Some ribs broken, his heart removed sitting on a table next to his head inside a glass jar. The oxygen mask around his mouth fogging every now and then. Gore upon the floor and all over his body. Men in white from head to toe clocking out for the night. Lights shut off except for the one above his battered body._

_All was quiet and still._

_A young boy in his young teens walks in quietly. Tip-toeing around. His pale skin standing out in the darkness that surrounds him as he slowly makes his way towards the damaged boy on the metal table. He walks into the single circle of light. The ligh illuminating his two toned blue hair. But something was different about this child. He had one human eye, the other was metal with a single red dot in the center for the iris. The boy looked down upon the neko-jin on the table, ignoring the opened wound and insides and blood all around._

_"Hello," it spoke in a language that the neko-jin now knew as Russian._

_The neko-jin did not reply to the robotic human kid._

_"I brought this." The boy held up a vial. "I do not like what my family and people are doing. But they are trying to save Mother Russia...and me." The boy looked away. "I am dying. I have a year to live." The boy looked up and saw the neko-jin staring at him with golden eyes filled with tears. "It`s my fault this is happening. My body is not strong enough to fight back. Grandfather decided to do experiments on poor people, no offense, to find a cure and save me. I only have a year left to live they say..." The boy uncorked the bottle in his hands and opened the neko-jin`s mouth. "The eye they have given me," He pointed to the glowing red eye. "It has done something to me. I can see bad things happening in the future. Very bad things. My people will die at the hands of yours. You will go crazy. But..." The boy poured the liquid down the boys open mouth. "I see good in you. I created a potion that will keep your humanity intact. I am trying to make more to disperse to your kind but I do not have a lot of resources here. My grandfather does not know what I am doing, nor shall he ever know." The last of the liquid rolled down the neko-jins throat._

_BANG!_

_The boy turned around to face the locked door. "Shit!" he muttered. He quickly turned back to the neko-jin. "They are coming back. I was hoping to tell you more about the future but I must go. I am sorry. Hopefully the potion will work. Just know that when the time comes; all hell will break loose. Run for your life and get the hell out of here!"_

_And the the blue haired boy disappeared._

Rei opened his eyes to the present time around him...

* * *

Geirr: Sorry it is short and too the point Dx My mind kinda drew a blank.


End file.
